My Perfect Boyfriend
by Previously Loved
Summary: Bella thought Lover Shop wasn't true. She ordered a doll and named him Edward. Bella became his lover. What would happen if they live together? The characters, plot aren't mine. But the idea is.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: The characters and the plot aren't mine. But the idea is. I'm not going to repeat this Disclaimer for the rest of the Chapter so read carefully before you sue me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lover Shop**

The clock on the wall rang. It was a minute after eight in the morning, a slender, pale-skinned girl with long, straight, chocolate hair bouncing behind her as she ran around the apartment she was living with her parents. Her name was Isabella Swan but she preferred to be called Bella. By the looks of the space they were renting, with the bags, things and wrappers scattered on the floor, her parents were surely out of town.

"Crap, I have to hurry!" She exclaimed running off to the veranda to get the clothes from the clothesline.

She accidentally stepped on the water bottle that was lying on the floor and fell flat on her face. She immediately stood up and got a handkerchief from the clothesline, taking all the other clothes off in the process.

Because of speeding up, she wasn't able to notice that she had flailed her bra to the apartment beside theirs. "I wish mom and dad would come home. I can't stand all this mess anymore." She frowned and put all the clothes on the sofa. She picked up her black Chuck Taylor all star converse snickers that matched her large blue tee and faded jeans. She quickly went out of the door but before she locked the door, a man who stood about six feet tall, with toned and muscular body which was obvious with the fitted white sando shirt and shorts holding her pink frilly bra. He held it out in front of her face and her face reddened in embarrassment.

"What the hell, Jake? Don't go off getting other people's undergarments." She frowned and pulled her bra away from his grasp.

"I have no interest of seeing your undergarments, titless."

After Jacob said that, Bella smacked her purse on his face. He fell forward, holding the back of his head.

"Don't call me titless again or else, childhood friends or not, I'm going to kill you." She warned and took off.

Emmett, who lives in the third apartment beside them, opened the door and saw Jacob on the floor.

"Whoa. Bella's early today. Hey Jake, no sleeping at the hallways."

"Do I really look like I'm sleeping to you?" He groaned.

Bella went out of the building, inhaling as much air as she could. As Bella walked towards her red, antique truck, she saw Mike Newton walking towards the bus stop.

"Hey Isabella, good morning." He greeted her and smiled.

She gasped and quickly blushed. Mike had been her crush since she transferred in Forks High. He's been a stupid piece of junk but she just ignored it. He's been popular after all, with all his friends who looked like junk, too.

"Just call me Bella."

Her heart was beating faster. She decided to tell him about her feelings. Was it a good idea? There's no backing out anyway. She had sent him a message yesterday, telling him something important she needed to say.

"Oh.. You sent me a message yesterday. What is it?"

Bella grabbed all of her courage. "_Victory or defeat_. I like you. Please go out with me."

There was no space to think for Mike.

"Sorry. There's already a girl I like."

Those words slapped to her face. It was her nth time she was rejected. Wasn't she beautiful or smart enough?

The pain in her chest was still there until she went back to her truck and settled inside it. She was still determined to go to school. She can't just skip school just because she was rejected… Again. She arrived in school a few minutes later, waddling towards her classroom, and slumping on her seat. Her best friend, Jessica, who sat in front of her, turned and looked at her.

"This sucks, Jess. I can't remember how many times I've been rejected."

"Aw, Bella. It's going to be fine. I'm sure you don't deserve him." Jess said and retrieved her mirror inside her bag. She applied a little amount of gloss on her lips.

"If only I'm as pretty as you are." Bella sighed.

Not that she cared about her physical appearance. Bella IS pretty, if only she would dress up and try to look more like her age. She slumped further on her desk, much depressed on having Mike Newton reject her.

"But you are pretty, Bella." Jess said with fake enthusiasm which Bella ignored. "From this angle, you looked mysterious."

"Mystery doesn't come to a Princess of Unrequited Love." Jake muttered, who just came in the classroom and passing around Jessica and Bella's tables.

Bella stood up and pinched his ear. "What the fuck did you say, Jacob? Don't start me with those crap." She punched him on his stomach.

"Agh! Don't blame me for your rejections, titless."

The bell rang and they went back to their proper seats. Time passed and classes were already dismissed. Bella went to the parking lot and climbed in her truck. She put her things on the passenger's seat and dropped her head on the steering wheel, mumbling 'Stupid' to herself. Memories of her past rejections came rushing back to her. She put her hands on her ears, trying to push everything away when she suddenly heard a strange ringing sound.

"Ring ding dong."

She looked around, looking for signs of people getting their phones but everyone was busy to take notice of the strange ringing sound. Sighing, she opened the door of the truck and climbed down. She followed where the ringing came from. Finally, she saw the pink phone lying on the ground.

"There it is. But what's with the stupid ring tone?"

She picked it up and answered the call. "Hello?"

"I am so glad. I was really worried I lost my phone." The man answered. He was indeed happy that someone had picked his phone. "Oh, sorry for blabbing. Can we meet somewhere so I could give my thanks?"

"Okay. Where should we meet?"

"There's a café shop near the park. Can we meet there?"

"Sure. I'm in my uniform, so you'll know who I am."

With that, she hung up. She immediately climbed back to her truck and started the engine. She went as fast as her truck would allow towards the café. She parked and went inside the café.

"He's voice is young. Maybe he's a college student or something."

A man in a strange outfit of all black leather, waved to her.

"Hey, over here." He grinned.

He had blonde hair, and his skin was just as paler than hers. She sat down in front of him and put his phone on the table.

"Um, your cell." She pushed the phone toward him. The guy grabbed it.

"Thank you. Can I get you something as a reward for giving my phone back?" He said and waved to the waitress for the menu.

Meanwhile, Bella couldn't hold her curiosity. "Are you an actor?"

"No, absolutely not." He laughed. "I'm like a salesman. Can't you tell?"

Bella sweat dropped. Nobody could tell with the way he dresses.

"I know. As a thanks, I'll offer you my services." He grinned from ear-to-ear. He was handsome when he smiles.

"Sorry but I'm not interested."

"I'll make you lose pounds, or gain weight." He offered, getting a thick paper from his bag. He looked over his long list of products.

"_He is persistent._ Fine. Give me a boyfriend. What I want most today is a boyfriend." She said and stood up, frustrated. All she wanted was for this guy to stop offering her nonsense products which aren't even effective.

The man smirked and brought a card from his pocket.

"You should have told me sooner."

He stood up and gave her the card. "Here's my card. Try going to the addresses from this card but this should be a secret." He waved and pushed the door open.

"I'll be in touch with you, Bella."

Bella looked at the card. "Address? What the hell, how did he know my name?"

She got out of the café and tried to follow the man but when she went outside, he was gone.

"Was that for real?"

She decided to go home and went back to where she parked her truck. A few hours later, she started making her homework inside the apartment. She came across the card and read it again.

"Carlisle Cullen. What was that?" She tossed the card and went through her homework. She thought it was stupid to trust a stranger.

Her doorbell rang and somebody turned the knob of her door. She saw Jake.

"Hey Jake." She said and stood up.

"Whoa, Bella. What kind of place is this?" He asked, kicking some of the wrappers lying on the carpet. He sighed and tried cleaning up.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, her brow raised.

"Cleaning."

She frowned and rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself."

She continued making her homework and a few minutes later, her whole apartment was cleaned up, a nice dinner waiting on the kitchen table. And Jake already went out of the apartment. She smiled at his accomplishment.

"Thanks Jake." She grinned to herself.

She grabbed the card on her computer table. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try." She started the computer and while it was processing, she grabbed herself some dinner.

After finishing her dinner, she decided to keep the apartment clean. She just couldn't rely on Jake always on cleaning up her apartment. So she washed and dried the dishes. When she was finished, she went back to the computer, opened the net and typed the address written on the card. A few moments later, a program appeared on her monitor. She sat down in front of it, sipping on her orange juice.

"Lover shop?"

She moved her mouse and clicked the enter button on the screen. She read the contents of the page.

"Just completed construction. The goal of this site is to furnish you with your ideal lover, who will exist for your sake… A nearly perfect lover that will live according to your preferred personality traits, appearances, etc."

She stared at the screen, comprehending what she just read. She was thinking maybe these were sex dolls or some figures which were not registered by the law. She continued reading.

"The presently completed model is 'Nightly Series 01' Huh? What is a Nightly Series?" She clicked again and what she saw made her heart bat halt.

There was a picture of a guy with perfect and angular facial features. He has high cheekbones, a straight nose and full red lips. His hair was messy with the shade of bronze. His eyes, which were looking back at her, were emerald green. She could easily get lost on those eyes.

She blushed. "What a hottie." She noticed the small window at the bottom of the screen. "Act now, three days free trial." She read.

She gladly thought of the things which would happen after she accepted the deal so she didn't have any second thoughts upon registering herself. She was just curious.

The next day after school, she thought the whole thing was absurd. Maybe she was just going over her depression that's why she thought of such things. She laughed by herself and climbed the stairs to her apartment. That's when she saw a very large package with two unusual men, carrying it. The two men turned and looked at her.

"Room 402, Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Um, yes?" She stuttered. Why did these guys have to look like gangsters anyway.

The man with tame dark hair gave her the papers.

"Sign please."

She quickly signed it, curiosity getting the best of her. The two men pushed the package inside her apartment when she had opened the door. After assuring the package was inside, they went off and Bella closed the door.

"Wow, I ordered last night and here it was." She inspected the box and decided that she should open it.

She ripped the package and wondered why it was secured so tightly. She forgot that the package was standing up so when she pulled the last straw, something fell on top of her.

A naked man, similar to the guy she found on the site last night, was on top of her. She screamed and tried to get away as fast as she could, her face red. Her heart was beating fast because of shock and amusement. She tried to even out her breathing but failed miserably.

She crawled towards the naked guy. "Uh, mister, excuse me."

She held his wrist but he was too cold.

"What the fuck. A dead man on my apartment?" She cried. She was in the verge of fainting but decided against it. "I need help, Jake. Jake! Or Emmett, or Alice."

She scurried off the floor when her phone rang. She literally jumped and took her phone.

"Hey Bella. It's Carlisle. Thank you for placing an order on the Lover Shop." The voice greeted her.

"What is this? It's… it's a corpse." She stuttered to the phone.

"What are you talking about? Weird. And he's not a corpse. I'll call after three days."

"Wait, wait!" She screamed to the phone but he already hung up on her.

She crawled towards the package and began looking for something. "manual, I know there's a manual somewhere here."

Finally, she found the manual under the pile of ripped tapes and papers. She flipped around the pages.

"Let's see.. Is it possible to get pregnant? The hell, that's not it. Oh, here. How to set up."

She stared at the manual, reading all of the process she had to go through just to open the freaking doll.

"First, let's try to get the body started. There is a sensor on the body's lips, which will read the temperature of the customer's lips and it will recognize the customer as it's lover."

She moved her face closer to him, her blush turning another shade of red. She has to kiss the doll. Her heart went on a fast pace.

"Here goes nothing." She closed her eyes and kissed him straight on his lips.

The instant their lips met, she felt another thumping. She sat up and saw the hand move. Then his eyes, the emerald pool staring back at her. There was silence as the doll sat up and stared at her.

"N-No way." She gasped in surprise.

The doll smiled, his eyes smiling along with his lips. "Hello, girlfriend." And he leaned and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the people who reviewed on my first Chapter. It was my first chapter since I took a leave from writing stories, so I was thrilled by the reviews you guys sent me. Also, thank you for the hits and the favorite story, favorite author and subscribed to the story alerts. I love you all so uber much. I thought writing a Disclaimer is still appropriate so, Twilight isn't mine, but I have the four books on my loving hands. And I'm very sorry I'm lazy on the updates. Please bear with me again.

* * *

**Three Day Boyfriend**

The handsome doll's lips were still on hers. Bella's eyes were wide with shock as she tried to take in everything that happened. The corpse she thought inside the humungous package, the manual for the doll, her having to kiss the doll, and the doll moving. That was a whole lot to take in. She was lost in her own thoughts she even forgot that doll's lips were still on her pouty ones.

"Can we keep going?" The doll asked, bringing her to their present situation.

Her eyes went wider, if that was possible, and she blushed to a deeper shade of red as she pushed him furiously away from her.

The doll was confused. "What are you? Are you a robot or something?" Bella asked as she moved away from him.

He grinned at her, a different kind of smile. He stretched his arms upwards before replying to her.

"What am I? I'm your lover."

Bella blushed yet again, and quickly covered her eyes with her both hands as he stretched. "Cover your front!" she squealed. She had almost seen this guy's manhood. What a great shocker.

The doll, still confused, followed her actions and covered his eyes with both of his hands. "Like this?"

Bella let out a frustrated sigh and ran towards her parents' room without looking at his naked body. Robot or not, his body was to swoon for.

She quickly opened her dad's closet and started pulling out random clothes. Soon, she found some decent ones, a dark blue muscle shirt and polka dotted sweatpants. Where Charlie, her dad, got it, she didn't want to know. She was in the middle of debating with herself whether to find something more suitable sweatpants for the "robot" when the doorbell rang. She quickly dashed back to the living room to find the doll almost opened the door.

She put a finger on his lips and pushed him to her room. Bella tossed the articles of clothing on her bed and ordered him to keep silent. "You stay here and keep quiet, got it?"

He nodded, placing his own finger on his lips. He could be a real hottie when he acts like he's innocent. Okay, cut that, maybe he's really innocent. The persistent doorbell rang again and cut through her musings. She locked the door of her room and opened the door.

Jacob's brow rose. "What took you so long?" he asked, irritated. Seth was behind him, snickering sheepishly.

"What do you possibly need at this hour, Jake?" she sighed exasperatedly. She shot a glare at Seth who coughed and instantly said goodbye. Her glare was reverted to Jake. "Now what do you need?"

"What took you so long to answer the door anyway?" He rambled.

Bella froze for a moment, thinking of a good excuse. "Uh, well, I tripped over my bag. It was nothing major." She said and smiled brightly at him, too brightly which made him suspicious.

"Okay." He answered, not impressed with her lie. "I just got you dinner." He put the huge Tupperware on her tiny hands. "It's chicken and biscuits casserole. Emily made it; she thought you would love it."

Bella's hazel eyes softened and she tiptoed to place a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Jake."

A tint of pink colored his tanned skin. "Uh, it's nothing, Bella. I'm always looking out for you, anyway." He muttered. "Uh, see you tomorrow, I guess."

"See ya, Jake."

He nodded and turned towards his and Seth's apartment. Bella closed the door and smiled. She put the casserole dish on the table and was about to turn the knob to her room when the doorbell rang again. She bounced but tripped on her foot, making her face fall flat on the door.

"Bella, are you alright?" The voice from the other side of the door asked. It must be Alice. "Jasper, I guess she tripped again or something."

She heard knockings on her door as she sat up, rubbing her forehead. "Bella, open the door."

She moved, still sitting on the floor, and opened the door. (Ooh that rhymed lawls.) Jasper and Alice, oblivious of Bella sitting almost in front of them, looked inside her apartment.

"Where are you, Bella?" Alice asked, sounding more worried.

"I'm down here." Bella mumbled, and Jasper and Alice looked down.

Alice sat beside her. "What happened?" She asked and looked over Bella's slightly red forehead.

"Let me guess," Jasper interrupted, "you tripped and fell on the door." She cursed under her breath and he took it as a yes. He chuckled.

"Stop being hard on her, she's already embarrassed, Jas." Alice said and helped her stand up. "You should be more careful next time." She instructed to her. Bella nodded meekly.

Jasper smiled and handed her a small box. Bella tilted her head to the side, as if asking him what it was.

"It's chocolate cake. We have heard of your recent rejection from that trash-like kind of guy. I supposed you would love to eat that tonight." Alice smiled and winked at Bella which made her laugh.

"Thank you, Alice, Jasper." She gave jasper a hug, then Alice. Alice was her bestest friend ever, in a giggling girl's dictionary, of course, with Rosalie, her other best friend, and Emmett's girlfriend.

They weren't planning to separate from their hug when they heard someone sneezed. Bella paled.

"Who was that?" Alice asked and pulled away from her, looking in her apartment.

"I'm sure I heard some sneezing." Jasper said and entered the room. "Are you with someone?"

Bella spread her arms wide. "Uh, no, it was me. I, uh, I have cold." She faked a sneeze and rubbed her nose. "I'm sure you don't want to spend too late out, right, Alice? Emmett's going to kill both you and Jasper." She told them.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about Em. Good night Bella." She sang and kissed her cheek. Jasper nodded at her and closed her door.

Alice and Jasper walked towards the apartment beside Bella's.

"I'm really worried about Bella, Jas." Alice whispered. Jasper put his arms around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"Don't be. I'm sure she's going to find someone more appropriate for her."

She smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Meanwhile, Bella let out a deep breath and locked the bolt of her apartment door. She placed the box of cake on the table and took it out. She decided to put it on the plate before going to her room. When she was done, she opened the door to her room, only to find her "guest" sitting at the middle of her bed. He turned to her and showed her his crooked grin.

"Sorry. Sorry." He said.

"You sneezed?" He nodded. She was in awe. "I didn't know how robots like you could sneeze."

"I don't really know." He said and scratched his head. "Anyway, please enjoy me for three days, my girlfriend. After all, I came after your service."

Bella remembered the registration she made at the net the day before. He was free for trial for three whole days. Then after that, she'll have to return him. She felt tired of thinking. It has been a long day for her. She sighed and went back to the kitchen to put the casserole and the chocolate cake in the fridge. Maybe she'll just have to put it in the microwave so she could eat it tomorrow. She was treated like a baby sister around the building, her neighbors giving her something to eat during breakfast, lunch and dinner, since her mom and dad are always out of town. She wondered what they were doing at that time.

She went back to her room and found him staring off to space. She cleared her throat and he looked at her, with a grin ready on his face.

"Do you want to do anything, girlfriend?" he asked.

She shrugged. "No, no, I don't want to do anything at the moment. I'm too tired of everything. I was thinking of sleeping now."

He moved away from her bed and stood up. One by one, he started discarding his clothes. She wasn't able to see it because she turned her back on him and remembered to change some pjs. She sighed.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. He suddenly carried her bridal style, fully naked, and put her on the bed. "My girlfriend, come." He cooed.

She gasped when her back hit the bed. "Wha-what are you doing? I thought you were dressed already?"

"You said you wanted to sleep. So we're sleeping." He stated simply, the smile on his face, never faltering. "I'm a Nightly series. We were programmed for our lover's expenses in sex." He added.

Bella paused for a minute, and then it hit her. What the f-. "You're serious?" She didn't know that she entered such compromising series. She started squirming as he hovered over her. His perfectly built body wasn't helping. She needed to escape. She doesn't want this!

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He promised.

Her knees were turning jello. He started to remove the blouse she had on. He was about to lean so he could kiss her when she smacked her hand upwards to his face.

"No!" She blushed furiously. "I don't want to do this yet, this is… This is sacred, for me. I want to do everything right and I want to give it to the guy I would fall in love with."

She huffed for air as her face was still burning from embarrassment. He still leaned on her, she thought he's going to force himself on her so she closed her eyes fiercely, but he kissed her forehead.

"I understand." He said and sat up. "A boyfriend doesn't force his girlfriend to anything she's not ready for."

Bella's blush lightened and she felt like her heart was swooned. She looked at him as he grabbed his clothes on the floor.

"My girlfriend, what's your name?" He asked, sliding the shirt over his head. He moved properly and faced her.

"Oh, I'm Isabella Swan. But you can just call me Bella." She said as she propped on her elbow, trying to arrange her clothes and steady her heartbeat.

"Bella Swan? Your name is adorable." He grinned and thought for a minute. "Bella means Beautiful." She nodded in approval. "Can you give me a name, too?"

"Huh?" Came Bella's lame response.

"I don't have a name. I have a label though. I'm Nightly Series Version One, slash two thousand and…"

"Okay, okay, I'll give you a name." Bella said and sat properly, her head resting on her palm. "What name should I give you? Jericho? No. Lincoln? Yuck."

An endless list of names filled Bella's mind. She took in his current traits. Gentleman, perhaps, old fashioned and oh my goodness, hot. She remembered the blonde guy who gave her the card.

"Edward. Edward Cullen. How does that sound?"

He seemed to pause and his face turned radiant. He hugged her tightly. "I liked it. Thank you for giving me a name. I'm yours for three days."

"You're going to spend the night in my parents' room though, do you mind?"

Bella guessed he doesn't mind because he just kept on hugging her. She suddenly thought of her rejections and thought this'll be a huge change for her, even if it's only for three days. The next day, the sun was still covered by the clouds. What do you expect from Forks? At least it's not raining.

"Ah!" Bella screamed. "I'm going to be late!" She quickly grabbed her clothes and entered the bathroom; doing all the things she had to do inside the bathroom. After a few minutes she came out with a frizzy mess of hair. She quickly dressed up into a white long sleeved shirt and black pants. Too simple. She grabbed her blow drier and started brushing her hair. Edward climbed down the stairs and looked at her.

"Good morning Bella." He greeted her and kissed her forehead.

Bella blushed. "Good morning Edward. I'm going to school for a while. Please don't get out of here when I'm gone, alright?"

He nodded and smiled at her. She felt her heart thumped faster, she didn't know if it's because of the time or because of his smile.

She grabbed a spoonful of cold casserole she got from Jacob yesterday and ran out of the room. She spent the entire day at school thinking of Edward and oblivious of the stares Jacob was giving her.

She thought Edward was hot. Real, deliciously hot. With a sexy and marvelous body. But Charlie's sweat pants and shirt is another story. She wondered, maybe she could ask Alice or Rosalie some shopping for men's clothes.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Alice's number. "Hey Alice?"

"Bella? Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I was wondering if you could escort me to shopping later."

Another voice gasped. "Alice, was that Bella asking for a shopping trip?"

"Yes, Rose, I think we're rubbing on her." Alice laughed.

"Uh, no, I was just." Bella stuttered.

"No problem, Bella. Where will we meet? Rose is in, right?"

"Of course, she can come. Let's just meet at the park by four." She said and looked at her watch. Three hours left.

"Okay, see you later." Alice chirped.

And with that, they both hung up. Jessica sat on the chair behind her with her friend, Lauren. Bella faced toward them.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked and smiled at the both of them.

Lauren rolled her eyes on her and sat beside Jessica. Bella always had a feeling that they really don't like to be friends with her sometimes.

"Hey Bella, we're going at the bar later tonight. Wanna come?" Jessica offered. She looked at Lauren, who rolled her eyes again, and twirled her air with her fingers. What a bitch.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Alice, Rose and I are going shopping later, after dismissal." Bella said. She noticed Lauren smiled wider.

"What, you're going to shop for real clothes now?" She asked sarcastically which made her look at her clothes.

"I think I'm fine." She told them.

Lauren glanced up on her and giggled. Bella swore she's going to have a really hot boyfriend and flaunt it on that little bitch's nose job. Good thing the bell rang and the class went on.

The dismissal came as the bell rang for the last time that day. She skipped and remembered Alice and Rosalie were waiting for her by the park. She sat down on the park bench and waited. It was just thirty minutes to four so she spent her time waiting, while observing at the people around her. She heard a familiar laugh and went to hide. Why she hid herself she didn't know. She looked over the tree she was hiding from and saw Mike with his friends Tyler and Eric.

"Hey Mike, I heard you rejected some chick." Tyler's voice was heard and he laughed, "I can't believe you man."

"Well yeah. " He stated proudly.

"How did you reject her? And what's her name?" Eric asked.

"I'll tell later. Let's grab some snacks first. I'm famished."

She made a call to Rose first, telling her to do a favor to shop for men's clothes for her. She never told her why but then she agreed. Then, she went inside the restaurant where Mike and his friends went in.

Meanwhile, Edward found much better clothes inside Charlie's closet. The only clothes that fit him, a white v-neck under a red, long-sleeved corduroy shirt and black jeans. (The picture of the clothes Edward is wearing is below.) He was starting to clean the house when he felt something strange. Worried, he went out the veranda and looked at the view of the place.

Back to Bella's, she sat down near Mike's table. A guy with dark hair and tanned skin went and grabbed their orders. He scribbled on his notepad and walked away to put in their orders. When the waiter was out of earshot, Tyler nagged him about his rejection.

"What's up with the rejection?" He elbowed Mike on his arm which earned a grin from Mike.

"She was waiting for me because she gave me a message." Mike said, recalling the events when he rejected Bella. "I already knew she liked me so I told her no."

Bella felt a thousand times worse than what she had felt when she was rejected by Mike.

That triggered something in Edward, as he looked at the ground, a woman with a child in front of her noticed him. He jumped down, landing perfectly on his feet and ran as fast as he could, leaving the woman tranced by his physical appearance. He had to find Bella.

Bella, however, couldn't believe what she heard. She wanted to get away but she also wanted to hear what he would still say.

"It was Isabella Swan from Biology, right?" Tyler asked, ruffling Mike's hair. "I'm proud of you, dude." He chuckled.

Mike nodded, evading Tyler's hand. "Yeah, she's not even my type. She wears too baggy clothes for her own safety." He snickered.

"Wasn't that a little bit harsh, Mike?" Eric asked.

Mike and Tyler's voices were heard throughout the restaurant. So, Bella gathered all her courage, grabbed the glass of water she had ordered a while ago, and splashed it on Mike's face. Mike was beyond shocked when he saw Bella standing right beside him.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you?" Mike asked angrily, tearing a napkin from the holder and wiping his face off.

Bella wanted to say a lot of things to him like, he's a bastard, but she was like frozen on spot. She wanted to speak but she couldn't.

"The fuck? Are you spying on me? That's why nobody's interested with you. You're a bitch."

She was oblivious with the surroundings, a familiar guy, holding Mike's orders, Eric teaming up with Bella, she couldn't see anything. Tears were threatening to spill on her lids. She clamped her hand on her mouth to organize herself. Convincing herself there's no reason to cry. But the tears were starting to fall. That was when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her small frame. She was being held by Edward.

"Why are you sad?" Edward whispered to her.

She was surprised that he showed up. How did he know she was there?

"Did these guys make you cry?"

Mike and everyone else stood there, dumb-founded. Edward pulled away from Bella and punched Mike on his face. He fell backwards to Tyler.

"Mike!"

"Make my girlfriend cry again, and I'll punch the living daylights out of you." Edward threatened. "Let's go, Bella." He said with love, gently putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to walk away from the scene. Mike kicked Eric and ordered him to stand up, but Eric walked away from them. The waiter offered his hand and Mike grabbed it to steady himself.

"Thanks."

The waiter grinned at him and punched Mike on his face, yet again. The manager screamed at him for scaring their customers.

"No need to worry, manager. I quit."

Jacob went out of the restaurant and looked where Bella and Edward walked off to. "Who was that guy?"

Edward held Bella's hand tightly; she followed behind him, suddenly finding her voice back. "How did you know that I was there, Edward?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend." He said simply. "So don't cry anymore, alright?"

Bella smiled and stared at Edward as he strode back towards their apartment.

A familiar blonde guy was seating on the roof of a building, holding a video camera on his right hand. "Skillfully executed."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that. Sorry it took a long time for me to update. Anyway, the picture of what Edward was wearing is here.

Edward's clothes


End file.
